Map of Allansia (Dave Holt)
by Dave Holt|right|350px]] Dave Holt's Map of Allansia was created in 2001Msg 679 Rebuilding Titan - Allansia Cartography In DevelopmentRebuilding Titan msg 1210 - Allansia Cartography by Dave Holt prior to his becoming the webmaster of Advancedfightingfantasy.com, Fightingfantasygamebooks.com or Fightingfantasy.com. It was notable for its scale and detail. Reception Amongst the Fighting Fantasy Community The map was originally welcomed by many of the active Fighting Fantasy web community as great venture. Its raison d'etre was to provide the first comprehensive map of the complete continent of Allansia and Dave Holt was wise enough to promote its creation amongst forum's which specialised in the detail of the Fighting Fantasy world, such as Rebuilding Titan. He received much help and advice from the members who reviewed the map and suggested editions as it progressed. The publications of the first parts of the map were applauded for their detail and scope. However, although some edits were made based on feedback, Dave Holt became increasingly involved with the development of the websites he became known for and edits of the map slowed. The maps were subsequently published on his websites but a number of errors remained. Another criticism was that the map contained a number of place names and geographical features that either had no basis in canon or conflicted with it. Dave Holt was open to admit that the map contained errors that he would fix, and also maintained that he only developed areas where there was no conflict with canon. Non-Canon Names For the most part these were not set up in conflict with canon, but they did not appear in it. They tended to be in less developed areas although not exclusively so. Some served to enrich Dave's own creations, such as his development of the Dwarf timeline. Also, it has been noted that all the Lizard Man cities had Caarth names, and "there were bits where names were obviously copied from other sources: , , , and so on."greyarea13 on [[Titan Rebuilding]] that are more akin to Caarth than Lizard Men|right|400px]] Please note, if any of these names are canon then please remove. Likewise, if non-canon are missing, please add: North *Dragon Reaches **Ismater **Slate Peak **Carnex Frostholm *Vynheim **High King's Palace *Vynfjord **Anarock Plains **Zhar Mines **Fallen Lands **The Evermoore **Blackwonder **Azak Karan *Thynheim Marches **The Passage **Tyrhelm **Kilnheim **Savenlev *Jarlhof Bay **Flash Rocks **Firestone and Garlothan Hills **Hangahar Heights **Greyhavens **Kadaruin **Khar Caves **Blackmoor **Southhaven **Azak Khadrin *Bjorngrim's Sea **Erien **Ryun **The Grey Bones **Rund **Tynaan Isle *Iceberg Straits **Farren Isle **Grimvyarn **Tyrkaan Isle **Skaan Isle **The Bleak Isle **Farien Isle **Temple of Tir *Fangthane **Namurkill **Kazarkul **Azurkul **Nimlothan **Erethane **Akallazath **Urgath **Aradin **Manufacture Levels **Fangthane, The City *Sardath The Great Plains The Highlands of Northwest Allansia *Moonstone Hills **Firetop Mountain **Limestone Mines **Karaz **Marlthane **Izakmarr **Goldfalls **Ironrift **Marlthul Skeletonwater *Dwarven Ruins **Haelsgarth **Azak-Aderuzl **Azak-Viradun **Azak-Erinzar **Azim Erinthul **Azim Khaddum **Ezel Azarim **Azim-Azog **Azim Ader **Azan-Eldur **Athan-Eldur **Anvilzaram **Nimakgarth *Lesser Moonstones **Starstone Caves **Fark-Edgrunimak **Wolfbridge **Havenhill **Uthangar **Big Hills **The Mistheights **Hillwater *Trolltooth Heights **Gwyddno **Langarroc **Esgair-Laeth *Craggen Heights **The Black Tower **Warpstone **Silver Hills **Racenland *The Culanhorn **Wolfridge Mountains **Garrison Fortress **Gatehold **Torlock Kay-Pong *Gar Goldoran (Ruins) *The Shining Plain *Zengis **Temple District **Business District *The Barony **The Deepheart **Oldorar **Tyrael **Kapan **The Dales *The Shining Plain **Torq **Libatt **Caerthela **Karn **Tarkell **The Barrowmounds **The Snakepeaks *The River Province **Earthscar **Caroldar **Torrentfalls **Snarling Hills **Rushing **The Whiterapids Chiang Mai *Fang **Deathtrap Dungeon **Baronial Palace *The River Valley **Cornerstone **Hillrise **Tworiver **Kinder **Gnollwood **Claw *Swamplands **Ekaad **Holmith **Elimia **The Deathmount *Highlands **Sravatt **Arkat **Estibar **Sapwood **Gushing River Pagan Plains *Carsepolis *Kaad **The City of Kaad **The Tanglewood **The Green Oaks **Blackhills *Troll Moors **Anvil **Gateway **Deathrise **Grey Ridge *Red River **Bitterford **Riverglade **Kaelid *Catfish River **Shadywood **Silverheart **Catfish Forests *Sea Coast **Oyster Bay **Meerham **Oakvale **Elthus *Darkwood Forest **Caernos **Taer Arbolanduil **The Tower of the Sorcerer *Tiranduil Kelthas **Aiu Lindale Kerithrion **Clan Camcarneyar **Clan Tesarath **Clan Mirisgroth **Fungus Beds *Stonebridge **The Town of Stonebridge **Diamond Mines **Cities of the Stonehills *Mirewater **The Surface Town **Dawn Mounds **Iron Mines *Chalice **City of Chalice **Drystone **Kierdale **Oakwall **Oldcastle **Tegris The Windward Plain *Salamonis **Salamonis, The Old City *Forest of Yore *The Vale of Willow **Willow **Berryfield **Greenhaven **Galbin *Coven **Town of Coven **Dree **Deedle Water **Wolfridge *The Forest of Spiders **Eren Durdinath **Xenowood **Knotoak Wood *Trolltooth Pass **Salamongate **Watchtower **Thorngate **Granitecliff Southern Plain *Shazaar **Merchant District The Western Flatlands *The Forest of Night **Grimmund **Ash Cleve **Slykk Swamp **Tiran-Taeruviell **Tiran-Midkemill **Eohl-Telanorr **Nazaroth Tower *The Forest of Fiends **Ar-Celimbral **Ar-Lorelorne **Eren-Tullnath **Taerilimaril **Eren Sarillion **Nan Deo ***Forest of Fiends ***Forest of Night **Parthum Thani ***The Shades ***Dark Shadows **Nong Khai ***Durang ***Greyrocks **Hat Yai ***Blackmarshes ***The Badlands (Hat Yai) *Eldareth Plain **Gnawing Rize **Troll Hills **Spine Hills **Dark Shadows **The Shades **Eldaruil Telimasaril ***The Lone Hill *Endless Dales **Wolftown **Grey Rocks **Roaring Caverns **Howling Tunnels **Tiranduil Macayroth **Azel-Gadrim **Orithizul **Bala *Lake Nykosa **Frogmere **Swamp of Flies **Blackmarshes **Badlands **Irana Forest **Blighted Wood **Analcok **Bala **Eren Garliadd The Tempestuous East Pearl Coast *Eldareth Plains **Towers of Duraz **The Whistling Ridges *Silverheart **Kazarkul Falls **Mallascarn **Tarrethringroth **Osgil-thol **Inbar-thol **Mallas-arven *Analrith Wastes **Valace **Tiriel **Tiranel Kilemrinel **Inbar-klass **Inbar-thain **Inbar-thorn Bronze Coast *Plain of Bronze **Searing Desert **Lion Heights ***Telak Hills *Bellisaria **Aranang **Harthire *Arxan **City of Arxan **Getheledd **Kusmilia Teeth *Talesh **City of Talesh **Marenden **Gibrack Plains **Jinn Mire **Mid Marches **Yggras Mountains *The Brak **Angar-Ulak **Scarthorn Mountains **The Greyspires **Kimrire Wood **Sembian Lowlands **Tarnaladrim Plain of Bones *Central Plane **Marazid Steppes *Mistrise Mounds **The Deep Gorge **The Lonely Mountain **Telios Mounds *Bay of Storms **Molassania **The Emphinir **Tewdarn Highlands *Mountains of Grief **Lizard Spire **Toarflats **Bakkatan Wastes Shabak *Northern Shabak **Shalabak **Barlamma **Bronze Mountains **Fields of Woe **Melgov Forest *Lorika *Typhoon Straits **Kelbakna **Storm Coast ***Mabrakala ***Mist Barrows ***Orlan Heights **Ulakbad ***The Blackleaves ***Coshlee *Bakulak **Storm Fields ***The Drakwood ***Black Road *The Green March **Zhenir Swamplands of Silur Cha *Silur Cha (City) Desert of Skulls - The Cradle of Civilization *Cutsilver *Balkash *Greyrock *Skull Coast **Piratecove **Fire Island **Blood Island *Sapphire City *Vatos Snakelands *K'rrstal *S'hchtiss *S'turrak Axehead Plains *Vymorna *Capra *Kharnek *Border Hills Arantis *Kaynlesh-Ma *Halak *Rimon *Sayneshtis Jungle *Garlakesh Jungle Southlands The Glimmering Sea *Kallamehr **City of Kallamehr **The Suburbs **Abylon **Tae-Mar **Kara-Bor **Trall-han **Brem Mehr **Erlun **Karl Han **Dorfarl *Bei-Han **City of Bei-Han **Bree Heights **Tigris *Agra **City of Agra **Bei-Amehr **The Dargerlun **Kilimar *Alkemis **City of Alkemis **Gaurundhor **Elturel **Sinnamehr **Tavasyarr ***Rhaaldor **Rehmryr **Tharmahr Strait of Knives *Tempest (Allansia) **Varna *Bay of Kulak *Kulak Isle *Jitar Isle **Merluk *Solani Isle Missing Place Names within the Maps The following list is certainly not complete. It is taken from a list compiled and sent to Dave Holt, and subsequently published on Fang's Finest Emporium.Locations Missing from the Map of Allansia on AFF.com #In the map around Zengis in Tower of Destruction shows four villages to the north and east of Zengis, all connected to it by routes. There are villages in that area but I am not certain if they are these ones or not because not all the routes appear to be there. To the east it shows the north eastern corner of the Forest of Fiends (The part of the Forest immediately below the settlement of Highpass on your map) and it names this. The name on the map is "Thanega (sp?) Wood". The reason I have put a question mark in is because I am not sure what comes after the last "a" because the map cuts off. This is not named on the map. Thanegar Wood sounds like a good Dwarf sounding word fitting in with the Dwarf activity in the area. (Thane meaning "home" in your Dwarf language.) #In the The Fighting Fantasy 10th Anniversary Yearbook there is a section on Orc eateries ("The Good Rat Guide"). It mentions three places, two of which are in Allansia and one is in Kakhabad. The two in Allansia are: Shuggur Village in Darkwood and Boneslice Caverns on the Zengis Road (it doesn’t specify where). #The Orc settlement of the Bonerat Caves in mentioned in Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World as being in Allansia although it doesn’t specify where. I could not see this on the map although given the question mark over its location I can understand why it would not be on there. #Grey Rock: a Dwarfhold, a Dwarf gold mine in the Moonstone Hills. This was also the site of the Battle of Grey Rock between the forces of the sorcerer Manadrax (his army consisted of a local tribe of Orcs (the Bone Breakers) and a skeletal undead army). - ??? (A map of the area is contained in the Book of Atlan.) #Sapphire City: - ??? somewhere south of the Desert of Skulls, this place is famous for gemstones mine. #Kokbridge, - ??? a village on the way to Fang. #Small system of caves near Kokbridge once inhabited by Anakendis and minions. - ??? #''Horizon'' inn: - ??? A long single story thatched building on top of a hill which rises from the lowlands on the East Road. Somewhere in Allansia. Probably in Northern Allansia. #The Tower of Hades (Ar Gadayon's Tower): - ??? this was underground hence would not be on a map, but it was very near the site of the Horizon inn. #The ancient stone ring (of seven terrors): - ??? The tomb of the Hunched King specifically in NW Allansia on high moorland terrain. #Galthazzeth the sorcerer once occupied an abandoned mine on the edge of the mountains, - ???; and later - ??? and using The Fighting Fantasy 10th Anniversary Yearbook we know that these abandoned mines were several days walk north through scrubland then forest from Wolftown. #Reaver's castle: -??? Not large but fantastically ornate castle, south of Blacksand in the Plains. And from Night Dragon: #The little village to south of Rentarn nestling in the woods in the map of Allansia is not named on the map. This location would fit well with that of Sharndale described in Night Dragon. #The village of Mazail is not named anywhere on the maps of Allansia (half way between Blacksand and Rentarn.) #''Night Dragon'' at one point tells you that from Ismater if you go east you will reach the land of the Frost Giants. If you go south then west you will reach the Mist Crypts. These are not on the map. and non-canon names incorporated.|right|500px]] Unnamed Towns Appearing on the Detailed Maps of AllansiaSourced from Unnamed Towns appearing on the detailed Maps of Allansia #Allansia map 1 ##Settlement to the south of Rentarn ##Settlement to the west of Deepglades Forest (& to the east of the Dragon Rise Mountains) #Allansia map 2 ##The three settlements in the Icewind Valley ##The two settlements in the forest to the north of Icewind Valley #Allansia map 3 ##What is the tower on Farien Isle? ##Settlement on Skaan Isle ##2 Settlements on Tyrkaan Isle ##2 settlements on Grimvyarn ##The settlement on Farren Isle ##The three settlements to the north east of Vynheim ##The settlement next to the words ‘Thynheim Marches’(is this Thynheim?) #Allansia map 4 ##All named #Allansia map 5 ##Settlement to the west of Torrentfalls ##Settlement to the north of The Mist Heights (on the edge of the Forest of the Fiends) ##2 settlements to the northeast of Gwaelod (one is on the cross roads where Trolltooth Pass meets the Flatlands) ##Three settlements just to the SW of the Hangahar Heights ##Settlement on the edge of the Border Hills to the north east of Coppertown ##Settlement to the east of the Axehead Plains in the Forest, on the River heading towards the Lion Heights. ##The settlement next to the word Bellisaria (is this the city of Bellisaria itself?). ##Settlement to the east of Kapan (it is also south east of Zengis and north of the Barrowmounds). #Allansia Map 6 ##Settlement on Strimgyar ##Also the peninsular of Shabak is not named. #Allansia map 7 ##All named #Allansia map 8 ##Below the Bakkatan Wastes there is a town with no name ##The road from Kara-Bor to Erlun goes through two towns, which are not named ##The peninsular below the town of Karl-Han has a town with no name See Also References Category:Maps of Allansia Category:Non-canon maps